1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference terminal control system, a conference terminal control device, and a conference terminal control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known which controls a reserved conference terminal and a reserved conference room to be able to conduct a conference when the reservation is started (i.e., when it becomes the reservation date and time) based on conference reservation information that indicates the reservation date and time, the reserved conference room, the reserved conference terminal, and the like (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-324533).
However, in such a conventional technique as described above, an organizer of the conference has to reserve even a conference terminal. Therefore, to reserve a conference, the organizer has to grasp even a conference terminal used by a participant in the conference, so that the burden of the organizer is heavy.
Therefore, there is a need for a conference terminal control system, a conference terminal control device, and a conference terminal control method, which are able to simplifying an operation required to start a conference over a network.